


Telling the Council

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: When All Is Lost [16]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Agnarr tells the Council of his decision regarding who he'll be courting.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: When All Is Lost [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571230
Comments: 26
Kudos: 41





	Telling the Council

**Author's Note:**

> Deeply self-indulgent OC fun.
> 
> As always, thank you Fericita for beta reading this and helping me give Lady Wollen some of the closure she so richly deserves.

“He’s had the room stocked with everyone’s favorite drinks,” Lady Wollen observed as she took her seat across the table from Captain Calder. “He’s either going to ask for something or tell us something he doesn’t think we’re going to want to hear. Or both.” Captain Calder grunted his assent and examined the bottles on the longboard. “Any idea what this is about, Vadik?”

“No, but I’m not going to complain either.”

“Elias hasn’t said anything?”

Captain Calder snorted. “That boy has been so lost in Thea Jorgen’s charms he wouldn’t notice if Agnarr abdicated and left him the throne. I had to tell Elias twice to go see why he was trying to drink the damn kingdom dry. When I asked what he spoke with Agnarr about, he just mumbled something about women and idiocy. I’ll tell you, that boy’s head is completely in the clouds these days. My wife and Thea’s mother expect to be planning a wedding before long.”

“Oh no,” she smiled and rubbed her forehead. “What a terrible burden. Would that I had your problems.”

“Relax, Anna, I already spoke to the King about Alexsandra and he has assured me that he won’t –“

“Please,” she waved a dismissive hand. “The less said about that one the better. It’s best she’s gone for good. And if she comes back, I’ll pay for an assassin myself.” She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “Especially if she’s the reason I had to see Agnarr in a soiled shirt and reeking like a brewery.”

“Elias didn’t like her either.”

“Your son is an excellent judge of character,” she said dryly. “I’m sure he’ll be a welcome addition to the Council when you decide to retire.”

“Now, now,” he grinned and wagged a finger. “Whatever he did, it worked. Agnarr was actually sober this morning.” The door opened and Captain Calder nodded in greeting as Lord Hannasel entered. “Good afternoon, Salomon. Any idea what this is all about?”

The Minister of War shrugged and wandered over to the alcohol, running a finger along a wine label. “No. I figured one of you might know. The last time we had an emergency meeting like this was when that ship from England was wrecked down the coast. I just assumed something happened. Hopefully we’re not being invaded.”

“No, there wouldn’t be wine for that,” Captain Calder stretched his arms. “Who else is coming?”

“Wagner said he wasn’t invited so he’s going to see his patients,” Lady Wollen said. “Iduna won’t be coming either, so it’s safe to assume that it doesn’t involve anything related to the public’s health. Filip said he was asked to attend, but his youngest has taken a turn for the worst so the king excused him. That leaves Mikkel.”

“So State, Trade, War, Justice in attendance and Education was excused,” Lord Hannasel mused as he poured himself a glass of claret. “Health wasn’t even invited. Maybe he wants to go over the budget?”

“But why the last-minute summons? He couldn’t have waited until next week?” Lady Wollen drummed her fingers against the table. “And Wagner would usually be here for the budget.”

“Sorry I’m late!” Minister Lerum rushed through the door, floundering in his robes. 

“You’re fine, Mikkel,” Lord Hannasel toasted him. “The King has yet to arrive. Here, have a drink.”

“Or wait until after the meeting?” She said incredulously. “Until we know whether we’re celebrating something or drowning our sorrows?”

“Or,” Lord Hannasel smirked as he raised his glass higher. “We perform our patriotic duty and finish every bottle here post-haste. Anything we drink, the King can’t get his hands on.”

“Oh, he was sober this morning!” Captain Calder said brightly. “I was just saying before you arrived – “

“My Lady and my Lords!” Lady Wollen winced at Kai’s pompous booming voice. It was a fine thing the lad was so enthusiastic about his duties, but he made her ears ring nonetheless. She stood and her fellow Ministers scurried to take their positions at the Council table. “His Majesty, King Agnarr!” Lady Wollen curtsied as low as her arthritis would allow as Agnarr strode into the room, clapped Kai on the shoulder, and took his place at the head of the table.

“Thank you, Kai,” he said. 

She studied him. The boy certainly looked sober enough today. He had dressed in the plain naval uniform he had worn for every formal event since he had turned eighteen. She shared a look with Captain Calder. This was new. He usually opted for the more comfortable waist coat when addressing the Council. “And thank you everyone for attending. I know this was last minute. I apologize for any inconvenience. Please, be seated.”

“Your Majesty,” they murmured as one before taking their seats. Agnarr remained standing and Lady Wollen could have sworn he was lightly bouncing on his feet.

“So, first, I owe you all an apology. My conduct this past week has been egregious.” He rubbed the back of his neck and she could see that his ears were red. “I – I know that all of you are more than capable of conducting official business in my stead. But Arendelle deserves better than my behavior. I mean, it deserves my best behavior. You know, a King who isn’t drunk.” Lady Wollen suppressed a smile at the nervous speech. She could never imagine his father apologizing for, well, anything.

“We’ve all had our youthful indiscretions, Your Majesty,” Lord Hannasel shrugged.

“Yes, well, it won’t happen again.” He took a deep breath. “But that’s not why I asked you here today. As you all know, I have been meeting with various prospective young ladies for the purpose of choosing one to court formally.” Lady Wollen froze. “And whomever I wind up courting will, uh, most likely become my Queen. The Queen. Of Arendelle, I mean.”

She could see Captain Calder learning back in his chair and covering his mouth with his hand, eyes laughing. She wished she could kick him under the table.

“It’s been a year and I feel that I have met as many prospects as I need to meet. I think that everyone here has done a fine job ensuring that our allies and trade partners feel that they were respected during the process. I believe that the Kingdom has upheld its diplomatic obligations with fairness and transparency.” Agnarr smacked his fist into his palm. “But I believe that the time has come for me to make a decision. I have spoken to the young lady in question and she said that she will accept my suit.”

Lady Wollen felt light-headed. The boy had made headway? On his own? Without any prompting? Maybe she would try to get him boozy more often. She looked around the table at the Ministers who were watching the King expectantly. Agnarr swallowed.

“Which is why I would like to announce my choice. I have asked Iduna to do me the honor of permitting me to pay her formal court. With the intention of marrying some day in the future. You all know her. I don’t think I need to explain why she will make a marvelous queen someday.” Agnarr waved his hand at the Council members. “While I understand that this is a topic that is open for discussion and measured consideration, I want to make it clear that I anticipate – and expect – the approval of the Council to proceed with my courtship.”

There was a long moment of silence. Lady Wollen coughed delicately and rose from her seat, clasping her hands in front of her waist.

“Your Majesty,” she worked to keep her voice even. “Although the . . .timing of your announcement is a bit unexpected, I agree with your sentiment that Arendelle has done all it can do in good faith to pay our respect to our allies and trade partners throughout this process. If Iduna is the young woman you choose, and if she has chosen you in return, then I have no objections and would be thrilled to start the necessary correspondences informing the others of your decision.” She sat back down.

“I have no objections,” Captain Calder was barely able to keep the laughter out of his voice as he rubbed his face. “She’s a lovely young lady and, if anything, marrying a local girl will save us quite a bit in the long run without a preferred trade partner status offered as a wedding gift to a foreigner.”

“Ah,” Minister Lerum looked thoughtful. “Obviously, from a legal standpoint there is no objection. And Iduna is already familiar with the council protocols. And she’s seen you, Your Majesty, conduct yourself in accordance with the laws governing the monarchy of Arendelle. We wouldn’t have to worry about getting a Queen who wanted to expand her scope of power simply because ‘that’s how it was back home’.” Lady Wollen bit her lip. That Alexsandra girl had scared them all. Especially Agnarr. Thank God for small favors.

Lord Hannasel bowed his head. “I have no objections.”

Agnarr let out a little sigh and smiled broadly. “Excellent. It’s as I had hoped then. The easy way.” He gestured to the long board. “If you would like to avail yourselves, I hope you will take a few minutes to celebrate the good news. Unfortunately, I will not be able to join you as I will be telling Iduna of your approval immediately.” The King turned and nearly collided into Kai before dodging around him and heading out of the room. Kai bowed his head and smoothly shut the door behind him.

There was another moment of silence.

“Oh. Thank. God!” Captain Calder pounded a fist on the table with each word. The laughter began. “No wonder Wagner isn’t here! His heart is going to stop!”

“You want that wine now, Anna?” Lord Hannasel cackled as he raised his glass again. Lady Wollen pulled a small, silver flask from her pocket and toasted him before unscrewing the top.

“Not strong enough to celebrate with!” She exclaimed and took a long sip of the akvavit. The flask had been her companion and comfort throughout Agnarr’s long period of picking a prospective Queen. To court. Not even an engagement. The boy was too serious. She stabbed a finger at the Minister of Justice. “That’s fifty kroner you owe me, by the way! I told you it was going to be Iduna!”

Mikkel laughed and spread his hands. “I’ll pay you tomorrow. He took so long, I really thought he was going to leave it to us.” He glanced at Captain Calder. “Did Elias have anything to do with this, Vadik?”

“Damned if I know,” he laughed. “I’ll ask. We can give him a medal. For service above and beyond to Arendelle in ensuring that the King’s bloodline didn’t vanish due to his damned indecision.” He nodded at Lady Wollen. “You want to start placing bets on when they produce a son?”

“No,” she shook her head and drained the flask. “These Arendellian men are going to put me in a grave from sheer stupidity with romance. I hope they only have girls. Girls are easier!”


End file.
